1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for toilets, and more particularly, to a removable bidet accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bidets usually require an amount of space that is not available in the typical bathroom. Separate plumbing facilities are costly.
The closest reference found by Applicant corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,058 issued on June 24, 1986 to Nourbakhsh. This patent, however, fails to disclose any mounting means to the flanged section of a two-piece toilet or supporting means for the valves.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.